The present invention relates to an information display for a zigzag sewing machine and, more specifically, to an information display for a zigzag sewing machine, to simplify preparatory operation for setting the zigzag sewing machine for sewing a selected stitch pattern.
An information display of this kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,467. This known information display displays various optimum adjustment data and an optimum presser foot for forming the selected stitch pattern on the display unit thereof. While the selected stitch pattern is being formed, the adjustment data and the presser foot are indicated by numerals and symbols on the display unit.
However, the mere display of the adjustment data and sewing tools does not provide sufficient information for satisfactorily forming the selected stitch pattern. An unskilled operator, in particular, needs to be informed sufficiently of the contents of the sewing operation and methods of manipulating the sewing tools before starting the sewing operation. Therefore, the unskilled operator is obliged to consult a sewing machine operating manual for information every time before starting the sewing operation, which deteriorates the accessibility of the sewing machine.
A method of providing sewing information to eliminate such an inconvenience has been proposed. According to this proposed method, a table of information formed by simplifying or abbreviating the contents of the operating manual is attached to the inner surface of the cover of the sewing machine to enable the operator to consult the instructions provided in the table. However, the inner surface of the cover has only a limited area, and hence the information and instructions are tabulated in very small characters and figures which are difficult to recognize.